1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector technology and more particularly, to an electrical power connector in which each conducting terminal has at least one through hole in a plate-like mounting portion thereof so that the plate-like mounting portion can be bent into the desired shape without causing much stress to the plate-like mounting portion, avoiding conducting terminal damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power sockets are widely used in electric and electronic devices, such as portable audio, audio and video players (such as VCD and DVD players), computer, notebook computer, mobile phone and other information products for connection to a city power outlet for power input so that the electric and electronic devices can obtain the necessary working power supply and can be operated by a user.
A power socket has at least one metal contact (conducting terminal) that can be made in a one-piece form, or by means of riveting. A riveted type metal contact (conducting terminal), as shown in FIG. 9, is made by: using a press or lathe to process a metal wire rod into a mating contact member A, and then employing a stamping technique to stamp a metal sheet material into a flat mounting member B, and then employing a riveting technique to connect a rear end A1 of the mating contact member A to the flat mounting member B, and then bending the flat mounting member B to form an oblique tailpiece B1. After preparation of multiple riveted type metal contacts (conducting terminals), employ an insert molding technique to mold an electrically insulative terminal block C on the riveted type metal contacts (conducting terminals). The fabrication of these riveted type metal contacts (conducting terminals) is complicated, increasing the manufacturing cost and lowering the product yield rate.
A one-piece metal contact (conducting terminal), as shown in FIG. 10, is made by: employing a stamping technique to process a metal wire rod into a mating contact portion D at one end, a bonding portion D2 at an opposite end, a connection portion D1 on the middle between the mating contact portion D and the bonding portion D2, and a bent portion D3 at the connection area between the connection portion D1 and the mating contact portion D. After formation of a large amount of one-piece metal contacts (conducting terminals), an electrically insulative terminal block is molded on a predetermined number of one-piece metal contacts (conducting terminals) by insert molding. According to this fabrication method, each metal wire rod is stamped several times to form the desired mating contact portion D, connection portion D1, bonding portion D2 and bent portions D3. Repeatedly stamping may harden the metal material, like cold forging, and the one-piece metal contact (conducting terminal) may break at each bent portion D3 easily during shape forming.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electrical power connector, which eliminates the aforesaid problems during fabrication of the metal contacts (conducting terminals).